


snow day

by fluteandguqin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Domestic Fluff, Everyone's happy AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteandguqin/pseuds/fluteandguqin
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Luke, Nico, Jason, Thalia, Rachel and Alex go out for a vicious snowball war.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Original Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Kudos: 8





	snow day

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fluffy fic where everyone's happy and having fun in the snow in honour of the first snow falling in my city and my oc and Luke are there because I said so.

Luke was against the idea.

“I am entirely too old for this,” he said as the others quite literally dragged him towards the forest.

“You’re still a teenager,” Alex pointed out.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Thalia said.

When they reached the meadow, Luke stayed after all. He seemed a bit disgruntled, but he stayed.

“Okay everyone, you know the rules!” Jason called out. “No powers, no magic items or weapons and no alliances! Scatter!”

Everyone ran every which way.

Annabeth strategically placed a pile of premade snowballs and hid behind a bush, accurately hitting everyone who got too close. It was Percy who snuck up on her from behind and  _ filled  _ her hood with snow. She exclaimed in shock and proceeded to chase Percy through the forest with him laughing hysterically.

Grover was hard to catch. One moment he was there and the other he wasn’t, and the next thing you know you have snow in your face.

Rachel too was surprisingly fast on the slippery snow. She ran by, hitting everyone with accurate snowballs, and ran off before they could get her. She threw one particularly well-timed snowball and hit Luke right in the eye, leaving him quite perplexed. Alex couldn’t help but laugh, earning him a snowball to the chest from Luke when he came to.

Despite the rules stating that there were no alliances, usually when anyone hit either Alex or Luke, they would get revenge from the other.

Nico had a good strategy of sneaking up on people and hitting them in the back of the head, until a quick snowball from Rachel hit him right in the face. He stumbled backwards, snow slowly falling from his face down onto his jacket.

“Oh, it’s  _ on _ ,” he said. From then on him and Rachel were in a vicious fight.

A badly-aimed snowball from Thalia flew towards Jason’s legs and, perhaps on instinct, he flew a meter up above the ground to dodge it.

“Jason broke the rules!” Someone yelled.

“Penalty!” Percy called.

“Come on guys,” Jason said nervously as everyone closed in on him. “It was an accident! Besides, Alex and Luke have been breaking the rules! No alliances!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luke said and threw a half-hearted snowball at Alex, which all but harmlessly rolled off of him.

Jason sighed and stood in the middle of the circle. “Get it over with.” He opened his arms.

“Three, two, one!” Percy called and at the same time, everyone threw a snowball at poor Jason. He coughed, taking his glasses off to try and get snow off of them. “Should’ve worn contacts,” he muttered to himself.

By that point, everyone was shivering in their wet clothes. There was no winner, as per usual. It was all about the activity itself.

“Let’s go get changed,” Alex suggested. “We can do it again tomorrow.”

Everyone agreed, making way for the cabins.

Annabeth and Percy had no problem sharing a kiss goodbye and neither did Luke and Alex. Nico disappeared into cabin thirteen before Jason could get to him, which left him pouting sadly.

The two kisses of the two couples didn’t go unnoticed.

“Ew,” Rachel said.

“You’ll see each other in ten minutes!” Grover said.

Alex stuck out his tongue at them, and everyone finally scattered to their respective cabins.

At dinner that day everyone had hot chocolate, huddling together and chatting. And yes, soon the semester would start and they would all part ways, but at least they still had a few days to enjoy snowball fights and each other’s company.


End file.
